Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)
Toby Fox's Undertale (known as Undertale or stylize as UNDERTALE) is an 2018 hand-drawn animated fantasy adventure comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Colin Entertainment, Ltd., and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, based on the 2015 independent role-playing video game of the same name by Toby Fox, the film is directed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast and Hfmbears as their directorial debut and also produced with Toby Fox and Tuyo "Temmie" Chang, John Lasseter as executive producer, and Byron Howard and Rich Moore as co-directors. Toby Fox's Undertale is scheduled to be released on September 15, 2018 as it celebrate 3th anniversary of the game original release. Synopsis It's the story of the young human girl named Frisk where she accidentally fell in Mount Ebott as the legend tells about many years ago where two races, humans and monsters but they we're broken up as it begun the civil war. Frisk encountered many monsters in the underground as some are friendly or dangerous as she progresses the underground to find the exit at the underground. Plot You can check the preview transcript of the film, the download link is right here Long ago, the earth as ruled by two race forces, Humans and Monsters, until one day they were been broke up as the two races start upon a civil war and the humans were victorious, the monsters were sealed up underground with a magic spell with seven best sorcerers. Years later, a young human named Frisk decided to climb Mount Ebott, and then she fell down a hole that lead to the monster's world MORE COMING SOON Cast *Hynden Walch as Frisk, a young human girl as she was enter the Mount Ebott to spare the entire monsters to leave the mountain and she was the main protagonist of the movie, the character design is provided by Mark Henn. *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Flowey the Flower, an evil talking flower that he wanted to become as god of this world future and he was the main antagonist of the movie, later in the film it was revealed that it was Asriel Dreemurr, the character design is provided by Andreas Deja, and the Photoshop Flowey television screen was performed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast. *Kristen Bell as Toriel, an anthro female nubian goat at she role as kind and protective mother where she lived in the Ruins, the character design is provided by James Baxter. *Patrick Warburton as Sans, a lazy big-boned skeleton who loves to do puns as he can help Frisk for the journey and he was the brother of Papyrus, the character design is provided by Eric Goldberg. *Alan Tudyk as Papyrus, an old joyful tall skeleton as he was going to be the member of the royal guard, Eric Goldberg is also did the character design. *Jane Lynch as Undyne, a hotheaded female anthro fish as she was become one member of the royal guard as she was the friend of Papyrus and Alphys, the character design is provided by Bruce W. Smith. *Tara Strong as Doctor Alphys, a shy anthro lizard that she is the royal scientist that all she did was lied to everyone but she tried harder to be friend with Alphys, the character design is provided by Randy Haycock. *David Tennant as Mettaton, an robot that he was a celebrity of the underground, the character design is provided by Frans Vischer. *Robby Benson as King Asgore Dreemurr, the king of monsters that he want to give humans in peace when the barrier is destroyed, Andreas Deja is also did the character design. *Ryan Potter as Asriel Dreemurr, the young prince as he was the son of Toriel and Asgore, the character design is provided by Anthony DeRosa. **Paul St. Peter as Asriel, God of Hyperdeath. *Andrea Libman as Chara, the first fallen human as she ran away from her home due her parents were pass away then she was part of the family of Dreemurr, the character design is provided by Nik Ranieri. *Josh Gad as Napstablook, TBA. *Cameron Boyce as Monster Kid, TBA. *Nick Kroll as Mad Dummy, TBA. *Mia Wasikowska as Muffet, a female spider wearing victorian dress as she was the owner of bake sale for a higher price at Hotlands. *Seth Rogen and James Franco as Royal Guard 1 and 2, TBA. *Toby Fox as Annoying Dog, TBA. *Tuyo "Temmie" Chang as Temmie, TBA. *Martin Landau as W. D. Gaster, TBA. (posthumously) Many monsters from the game were appear as cameos; Froggit, Whimsun, Loox, Vegetoid, Migosp, Moldsmal, Nice Cream Guy, Snowdrake, Ice Cap, Gyftrot, Glyde, Lesser Dog, Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa, Greater Dog, Aaron, Woshua, Shyren, Vulkin, Tsunderplane, Pyrope, Burgerpants, Bratty and Catty, Final Froggit, Whimsalot, Astigmatism, Madjick and Knight Knight. The six human souls in Photoshop Flowey battle were not voiced. Production Development In early 2016, an script by Colin Lloyd Pendergast as he was going to create a film call Toby Fox's Undertale. is under construction Casting is under construction Animation is under construction Post Production Production is under construction Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response response is under construction Users response *''your Username and what's your response for this'' - ??/10 Accolades is under construction Rating This movie is rated PG-13 for the following reasons: Fantasy action *Toriel have fire attacks that she stopped Flowey from attacking at Frisk, later she use to attack Frisk as she need to stop let her leave the ruins when Toriel gave up. *TBA. Peril *TBA. Scenes may scare children *The main antagonist of the film, Flowey the Flower have many scary scenes. *#He used to tricked at Frisk for touching the pellet as she was painfully injured, then later Flowey revealed his true color with an disturbing face as he was begin to kill her with entire pellets until when Toriel stopped him. *#Flowey is returned when Frisk leave the ruins as he was telling her about himself for doing as he leaves. *TBA. Animated blood (Home release only) *TBA. Staff *Cpend7: The creator of this page, director, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. *Hfmbears: Special additional as director and producer. Languages *English - Toby Fox's Undertale *Japanese - *German - Laut des Märchens *French - Sous-titre *Spanish - Subestimar *Russian - Copyright © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. All the Undertale characters and related are owned and created by Toby Fox. All rights reserved. Gallery Trivia Polls Do you think Toby Fox's Undertale is an good idea for a film? Yes, it will work for an feature length film idea. I do not know, It's you're opinion. No way man! Can I keep going forward for the project? Sure thing buddy! Eh... No thanks. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Undertale Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Films based on video games Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:Hfmbear's ideas Category:2018 films Category:12A Category:M Rated Category:Songs written by Danny Elfman Category:Films about monsters Category:Blu-Ray Category:Disney DVDs